


Chicken and the Loch Ness Monster

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cow and Chicken (TV), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cow and Chicken's Aunt Isla and Uncle Snail come over with Snail Boy to take them to visit Scotland to have some adventure and find out more about their mother's side of the family. However, while there, Mystery Inc is visiting for The Highland Games and to see Daphne's cousin Shannon, but of course, there's a mystery and monster involved that changes plans quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Chicken, you wanna come over this weekend?" Lightning asked. "I rented The Game Plan from Netflix."

"Nah, I can't," Chicken scoffed as he slammed his locker door shut as it was Friday. "My Aunt Isla and Uncle Snail are comin' over with my cousin Snail Boy."

"Aunt Isla?" Scott asked.

"Cousin Snail Boy?" Flem and Earl added.

"Sorry, guys, but Cow's gonna help Mom make a special dinner for 'em, and I can't go nowheres unless I have guests to help." Chicken told his friends.

"Why don't we help?" Scott offered.

"But I wanted to watch The Game Plan!" Lightning complained until Scott stepped on his foot. "Oww! I mean, we'll help."

"That's okay, guys, you don't gotta." Chicken said.

"Well, if you insist." Lightning said before he was about to turn the other way until Flem and Earl held him back.

"We want to, Chicken." Flem said.

"After all, we are friends." Earl added.

"Hey, thanks, guys..." Chicken smiled.

"What're friends for?" Scott smiled back.

"Uh, is your aunt like your mom though?" Lightning asked.

"Actually, she's pretty calm and quiet compared to Mom..." Chicken explained.

"Well, that's good." Lightning commented.

"Maybe we can invite the girls too." Scott suggested.

"Ah, I dunno, man, this is more of a family thing..." Chicken told them. "Plus, I don't want my cousin to feel bad cuz he don't got a girlfriend."

"Cow doesn't have a boyfriend." Scott pointed out.

"True." Chicken nodded.

"We can always call the girls..." Earl told Chicken.

"All right, fine, but if Mom flips out, it's your own faults." Chicken warned his friends.

"Fair enough." Scott replied.

The boys then called their girlfriends to see if they wanted to come. Daisy Belle of course agreed to Earl's call, and she managed to trick Ren and Stimpy to babysit her little brothers. Veronica also agreed as she didn't want to deal with her step-brother's idiocy.

"Your aunt married a snail?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Chicken told his girlfriend.

"No offense, Chicken, but your family is messed up." Lightning commented.

"Gee, thanks, Lightning, I never noticed." Chicken deadpanned.

Eventually, everyone met up at Cow and Chicken's house to have dinner.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home, and I brought some friends over!" Chicken called out on his way inside.

"Oh, that's great, son, I love meeting your friends!" Alan smiled from the couch.

"Are they staying for dinner, son?" Candi asked.

"Yeah, I hope that you don't mind." Chicken replied.

"Of course I don't mind... Just ask your father..." Candi replied.

"Our fifth date..." Alan added.

The two soon laughed out loud which just made Chicken roll his eyes.

"Uh, are Aunty and Uncle Snail here yet?" Chicken asked his mother.

"Not yet, honey; why don't I make you kids a little snack?" Candi replied.

"Thank you, Mrs. Steer." Everyone else said.

Candi giggled as she soon cleaned up the kitchen while Alan watched TV.

Cow poked her head out from upstairs as she brought out her beaver doll, her warthog doll, and her bear doll. "Look, Piles, Crabs, and Manure, Chicken has friends over!" she then beamed before mooing. "Let's go meet them!"

"Is your sister home?" Scott asked his friend.

"Unfortunately, yes." Chicken muttered.

The house soon shook slightly as Cow came downstairs.

"Ya see?" Chicken muttered.

"Aw, man, how do you deal with her?" Lightning asked.

"I would rather have Dee Dee as my sister." Chicken scoffed.

"Chicken, why do you have to be so mean?!" Cow pouted to her big brother. "Piles, Crabs, and Manure don't like it when you make fun of me!"

"Whatever, we're gonna go play Xbox in my room." Chicken decided.

"Can I play?" Cow pouted.

"NO!" The boys told her.

Cow sniffled as she looked like she was going to cry and soon did.

"Chicken, did you make your sister cry?!" Candi called out from the kitchen.

"No, Mom!" Chicken called back.

"Why is she crying then?" Candi asked, firmly.

"Uh... Because..." Chicken stammered.

"She accidentally fell down the stairs." Scott lied.

"I DID NOT!" Cow cried. "You don't want to play with me because you don't like me... WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME?!"

"Calm down, Cow; Chicken does love you," Daisy Belle smiled calmly. "He just wants to have out with his friends and we older girls for a while."

"Oh, I guess I never thought it about like that before, Daisy Belle." Cow said to her.

"He'll spend time with you later, okay?" Daisy Belle smiled. "Why don't you have a tea party with your dollies?"

"Okay!" Cow beamed before giggling and running upstairs.

Chicken looked at the brunette girl in shock. "How in the heck did you do that?!"

"That's what I do with Makayla whenever I'm busy with something else." Daisy Belle said.

"Um... Right..." Chicken blinked.

"Come on, let's go upstairs now." Daisy Belle smiled calmly.

"Say, if we ever go out with Mystery Inc again, Cow is not coming with us," Chicken suggested. "We'll just get random people to come."

"Oh, who?" Daisy Belle teased. "Like your cousin?"

"No. Well, maybe, but we could grab different people to come with us like Cindy Butler," Chicken replied. "She likes adventure."

"I don't know Cindy very well, but I'll take your word for it." Veronica shrugged.

"Yeah, Ronnie has a point," Daisy Belle agreed. "Anything to get away from my grandfather for a while, he's nuttier than Mom and Dad on a good day."

"And Courtney too." Ellody shuddered.

"Couldn't we have the Eds come with us?" Lightning suggested.

"Why should we have The Three Stooges come?" Scott asked.

"They are hilarious." Lightning smiled.

"We'll talk about this later, okay, guys?" Daisy Belle asked as she sat down and took an Xbox controller. "I wanna get my game on."

The group then began to play the game until dinner was ready.

"Kids! Your Aunt Isla, Uncle Snail, and Cousin Snail Boy are here!" Candi called out.

"Well, this is it..." Chicken sighed. "Aunt Isla and Uncle Snail with Cousin Snail Boy."

"I'm sure they're not that bad... Right?" Scott replied.

"You'll find out," Chicken told him before calling back. "Coming, Mom!"

"Oh, it's so good to see my favorite sister come over, right, hon?" Candi smiled.

Alan muttered slightly.

"I said, 'Right, hon'?!" Candi repeated before stomping on her husband's foot.

"O-Oh! Y-Yes, dear..." Alan replied shakily and injured as they sat on the couch across from Candi's sister who had an adult male snail on her foot while there was a snail human hybrid in clothes on the floor who was slithering ever-so slowly since he was part snail.

"Now, where are my lovely little niece and nephew now?" Isla cooed. "I heard that little Chicken's gotten himself a little girlfriend."

"Yes, he does, her name is Katrina Andre, and she is just a very lovely girl." Candi replied.

"Yeah, she's a very lovely girl, though she seems distant from the modern world..." Alan commented.

"Oh, dear, you know Chicken said she's been home-schooled all her life." Candi reminded her husband.

"I want to meet her." Isla said.

"You will along with his best friends; I hope that you don't mind meeting them too." Candi replied.

Soon enough, Chicken and the others came downstairs.

"Oh, hello, dears..." Isla greeted. She was a slender woman with short black hair, pearl earrings, a dark green sweater with matching knee socks, and purple slip-on shoes and she wore a purple and blue plaid skirt.

"So, you must be Chicken's aunt," Scott greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"That's an interesting accent you have, ma'am," Daisy Belle said. "Are you from Europe?"

"Oh, yes, actually," Isla giggled. "Candi and I are from Scotland originally."

Lightning was going to shake hands to the woman, but he slipped and fell because of the slime that was on the floor. The others snickered slightly.

"Lightning!" Daisy Belle yelped. "Are you all right?"

"I'm going to Disney World..." Lightning muttered as he looked dizzy.

"Yeah, he's fine..." Chicken rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Snail Boy asked.

Lightning then saw Chicken's cousin and yelped before hiding behind his girlfriend.

"Wow, that's the biggest terrestrial pulmonate gastropod molluscs I've ever seen." Ellody said as she adjusted her glasses at Snail Boy.

Snail Boy glanced at her, feeling confused. "I'm a snail, little lady..."

"Oh, that's what I said, sorry," Ellody smiled. "My name is Ellody, and you are one fascinating specimen."

"Aw, shucks!" Snail Boy smiled back bashfully while blushing. "A girl's never called me anything like that before."

"Hey, hey, hey, you don't get to look at Lightning's girl!" Lightning warned the hybrid. "Only Lightning can."

"Oh, Lightning, he was just being polite." Ellody told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it was just the way I was raised." Snail Boy smiled.

"I got my eye on you." Lightning warned the snail human hybrid.

"Anyway... I'm Scott Wallis, and this is my girlfrined, Jade Summers." Scott introduced.

"Howdy." Jade smiled and waved.

"And this is Lightning Jackson and his girlfriend, Ellody Garcia, of course, you've probably heard of Chicken's girlfriend, Katrina, and there's Flem Morris and Earl Lagario and their girlfriends: Veronica Starr and Daisy Belle Pipe." Scott then concluded.

"Your last name is Lagario?" Flem asked Earl.

"You didn't know?" Earl asked Flem back.

"Ah, yes, I remember Flem and Earl," Isla giggled. "You three were best friends in Kindergarten."

"And there's Chicken's girlfriend." Candi smiled to her sister.

"Hello, ma'am; it's nice to meet you." Katrina greeted.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Isla smiled. "You know, my son Snail Boy is home-schooled too."

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's eat!" Candi beamed.

Everyone then went to the dinner table to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was now laughing and talking after eating dinner. 

"Hey, Bri just sent me a text message about maybe coming to Scotland," Jade told the others. "Daphne's cousin lives there."

"Daphne has family in Scotland?" Scott asked.

"It appears so." Jade told her boyfriend.

"Oh, what a coincidence," Isla beamed. "I was planning on taking Snail and our little boy over there to explore our own family roots. Won't that be fun, Chicken? You can learn more about mine and your mother's side of the family! I mean, you did get to bond with Grandma at the Mall before she came home with Grandpa."

"Yeah, but there's no room in the Mystery Machine." Chicken replied.

"That's okay, we can take our own car along with us." Isla smiled to her nephew.

"Sure, I don't mind, as long as you don't mind my friends coming over." Chicken said.

"Not at all." Isla smiled.

"And there's one more person who's gonna come along with us, and I better go and get her." Chicken said before dashing off.

"Boy, he's fast." Isla commented about her nephew.

Chicken was looking around the city, looking for a certain person. He saw Mike leaning against the wall as if she's waiting on something. "There she is." he then said to himself in victory. 

Mike looked around and tapped her foot.

"Hey, Mike." Chicken said.

"Chicken, what's up?" Mike greeted.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Chicken asked.

"No, why?" Mike replied.

"I want you to come to Scotland with us," Chicken begged. "Please? Oh, please, oh, please, I don't want Cow to come with us!"

"Chicken, can't you just be nice to your sister?" Mike sighed to that. "I mean, even Dexter is nice to Dee Dee sometimes."

"No, and besides, my Aunt Isla and Uncle Snail are coming too." Chicken replied.

"So that means that Snail Boy is back." Mike then said, remembering Chicken's family.

"Yes, so, please, come with us!" Chicken begged.

"Well..." Mike was about to say something until she then saw the Action Symbol which meant that someone was in trouble.

Chicken shivered in response.

"Let me think about it." Mike told Chicken.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chicken asked.

"I gotta get something; I'll be right back!" Mike replied as she went off.

"She's been acting so suspicious lately, I better go follow her." Chicken suggested to himself.

Mike soon went into an old telephone booth, even though it was cliche, she then closed the doors, not realizing that Chicken was following her, and she soon changed into the best hero from Cartoon Network City and the leader of the Cartoon Girls known as Action Girl.

"Oh, my God! You're... You're... You're Action Girl!" Chicken gasped.

The superhero turned her head and her eyes widened. "CHICKEN!"

"I can't believe you're Action Girl!" Chicken gasped. "You! Of all people in the city!"

"Keep your voice down!" Mike told him. "Jeez! Somehow I knew this would happen."

"Please, my sister is Supercow, but you... I can't believe that you're Action Girl." Chicken said.

"You do realize that I'm gonna have to erase your memories so that you don't blab this to everyone." Mike replied.

"Oh, and how're you gonna do that?" Chicken smirked.

Mike reached into her Action Guy utility belt and then took out a neuralyzer and flashed it in his eyes.

Chicken's eyes widened before he rubbed them and looked around. "Huh? Where am I?"

Mike smirked to herself before dashing away as Action Girl to save the day.

"Dude... Action Girl, no way!" Chicken gasped. "I gotta see her up close, maybe I can get her autograph."

The trouble was soon revealed to be Toralei, Meowlody, and Purrsephone robbing the jewelry store. 

"This necklace looks purrfect on me~" Toralei smirked to her friends.

Action Girl soon came to the werecats who looked at her. "What're you guys doing out of Monster High?" she then glared to the mean girls of the monster high school.

"Meow~," Meowlody smirked, seeing her. "It's that handsome hero: Action Girl."

"This necklace is so beautiful, so I figured, why not steal it?" Toralei said to Action Girl.

"Because it's against the law and I can just take you to jail." Action Girl deadpanned.

"You think you can, but you won't stop us." Toralei replied as her eyes turned yellow and her fangs and claws were sharpened.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Action Girl deadpanned.

"Yes?" Meowlody replied.

"You do realize that I'm a werewolf, right?" Action Girl reminded.

"A werewolf?" Purrsephone asked.

"Yeah, and as I recall, dogs and cats don't get along." Action Girl glared at the three werecats.

"Enough talking! Get her!" Toralei commanded.

Meowlody and Purrsephone hissed and ran after the hero. Action Girl just rolled her eyes before running faster than a greyhound.

"Hey, where did she go?!" Purrsephone asked. "I can't track her scent!"

"I'm behind you." Action Girl replied.

Purrsephone and Meowldy glared while hissing as they looked behind them.

"Shame about you girls, you can't make a decision on your own without Toreli," Action Girl mocked the other werecats. "It's like Cassandra's friends Tiffany and Margo."

Meowldy and Purrsephone hissed and grabbed Action Girl who grabbed the two werecats by their collars. 

"Let me get this threw your thick skulls, I'm a werewolf which means that I'm more strong than a werecat."

Purrsephone simply hissed at the hero. 

"All right, you asked for this." Action Girl said before knocking their heads together.

Toralei just darkly chuckled with a small smirk.

"Listen, let's make this quick, I got a lot to do, and I'm sure your headmistress wouldn't take too kindly about you taking jewels." Action Girl glared at Toralei.

"Oh, you silly, silly superhero, you're forgetting who I'm related to." Toralei replied, pointing at the necklace which once belonged to Simone Lenoir.

"That doesn't answer my question," Action Girl demanded. "Why are you taking these jewels when you already have that?"

"To become the alpha of my school; this jewel can control anyone as I please into my command," Toralei smirked. "It has the ultimate power which I'll be enjoying."

"I don't think so, I hate criminals like you stealing from innocent people." Action Girl replied before using her shadow abilities to grab the jewel from the werecat's hand.

"Hey!" Toralei glared.

The shadow then dropped the jewel into Action Girl's hand. Action Girl glared and soon kicked Toralei in the face, sending her flying against Purrsephone and Meowlody. Action Girl grabbed a lamp post and tied around the werecats so they wouldn't escape. The werecats then groaned in defeat. 

"I'll be taking this..." Action Girl said, putting the jewel back into her pocket. "I don't want any trouble now, I plan on going on vacation later."

"Yes, ma'am, we promise that we will behave." The werecats replied.

"That's more like it..." Action Girl narrowed her eyes before grabbing them with super-strength and took them back to Monster High.

Chicken was watching this from behind the trash can and he heard Action Girl howling in victory. "Wow, that was amazing." he smiled.

Back at Cow and Chicken's house...

"And lastly, we thank you for letting us be guests in this house." Snail prayed while everyone else closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

And with that, everyone began to eat as Chicken soon came back.

"Did I miss anything?" Chicken asked.

"Oh, you missed Aunty's story about the day Cousin Snail Boy was born." Cow told her big brother.

"Oh, I did? Bummer." Chicken replied, though he didn't seem to mean it.

"And can someone please pass the salt?" Lightning asked.

Snail and Snail Boy hissed slightly.

"What?" Lightning asked. "What'd I say?"

"Lightning, you have to be careful with sodium chloride around mollusks!" Ellody warned her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Lightning asked, looking confused from that.

"Snails hate salt." Chicken explained since they were apart of his family.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry..." Lightning smiled nervously.

"This boy doesn't seem to be the sharpest knife in the drawer." Snail whispered to his wife. 

"Now, dear, he's learning." Isla told her husband.

"Could someone pass the pepper then?" Lightning then asked.

"Here you go, kiddo." Alan said as he handed the pepper shaker to Lightning.

Lightning took the pepper shaker and poured the pepper on to the meatloaf.

"You guys won't believe what I just saw," Chicken said. "I just saw Action Girl in action!"

"Who exactly is Action Girl?" Snail Boy asked. "I hear about her a lot in the neighborhood."

This made the boys do spit takes from their drinks.

"You've never heard of Action Girl?!" Scott asked.

"Sorry, I don't, so could you tell me about who she is?" Snail Boy asked.

The boys simply groaned and nearly fell out of their chairs.

"She's the leader of The Cartoon Girls, there's her, Diva Dynamite, and Monster Girl," Chicken explained to Snail Boy. "They basically save the day from time-to-time around here."

"They're sorta like The Powerpuff Girls, only they have secret identities." Flem added.

"Nobody knows who they really are." Scott nodded.

"Uh, but you just said they were The Cartoon Girls." Snail Boy said.

"No, Scott means who they really are..." Earl told him. "We've been trying to find out for a while, but no dice."

"Oh, well, maybe you will some day, and be an investigator like Detective Conan." Snail Boy smiled.

"Anyone could be Action Girl," Lightning replied. "Heck, I bet that Jade is Action Girl."

The others just muttered to Lightning.

"Anyway, Candi, is it all right if I take the kids to Scotland?" Isla asked her sister. "I just thought it'd be nice if they could find out about our family heritage while they see their friend Brianna's cousin or whoever it was."

"Daphne's cousin, Aunty," Chicken told her. "Apparently Daphne has a cousin Shannon in Scotland."

"Why, sure, Isla, I have nothing against it," Candi replied before looking to her husband. "Right, hon?"

"Yes, I suppose I don't either." Alan said nervously so his wife wouldn't make him talk with his sister-in-law again.

"Oh, this'll be wonderful," Isla beamed. "Cow, Chicken, you'll love Scotland, especially when we go to see the Highland Games." 

The others smiled at the idea of seeing the Highland Games up close.

Everyone was getting ready for Scotland. Chicken, his girlfriend, and their friends were riding with Mystery Inc as Cow was going to ride with Isla, Snail, and Snail Boy.

"I bet you that Una is still there." Isla said to Candi.

"I'm not taking that bet because I'm sure you're right." Candi told her sister.

"Not all the time." Alan muttered under his breath.

"You say somethin, hon?" Candi asked her husband.

"Uh, nothing, dear, Snail and I were just talking about last week's football game." Alan lied nervously.

"But thank you for letting me take my niece and nephew and his friends." Isla smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." Candi smiled back to her sister.

"Cow just better not embarrass me." Chicken grumbled.

"Oh, Chicken, you love your sister..." Isla cooed to her nephew. "Besides, you'll get to see your Aunt Una, I'm sure she's there."

"Who's she?" Chicken asked.

"Oh, Chicken, you remember," Candi smiled. "She sends you and Cow birthday and Christmas presents all the way from Scotland."

"Uhh... I do?" Chicken blinked.

"She even sent you kids that one puppy for Christmas you named Rabid." Candi smiled, taking out a picture of a puppy dog who seemed to attack Chicken while Cow smiled in the photograph.

"Gah! Not Rabid!" Chicken shuddered in memory.

Candi and Isla giggled as they soon went back to washing the dishes.

"Sorry you can't come along, but if I see Una, I'll say hi for you." Isla told her sister.

"Sure thing, Sis." Candi smiled.

"Anything for my favorite sister." Isla smiled back.

"Cow just better not embarrass me in front of the others." Chicken grumbled as he went up to his room.

"Oh, I can't wait for you all to see Scotland, it's going to be looooads of fun!" Cow smiled as she packed up her Crabs the Warthog, Manure the Bear, and Piles the Beaver dolls.

"I hope that this trip will be worth it." Chicken grumbled to himself as he was in his room as he was packing his bag.

It was going to be an interesting trip alright, but like any experience, it would become an adventure. Eventually, everybody went to sleep because of the big day.


End file.
